


Lawful misconduct

by 700wordsAmonth



Series: Attorneys at Law [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Enemies With Benefits, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, more like adversaries with benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/700wordsAmonth/pseuds/700wordsAmonth
Summary: “I thought you were a lesbian.”“I am.”“Then what the hell was that?”Nicole and Waverly often found themselves sitting opposit each other in the court room, and luring in clients might end up luring other people in the room.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Attorneys at Law [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008219
Comments: 30
Kudos: 296





	Lawful misconduct

**Author's Note:**

> The whole idea came from this post by @toodarnhaughtt https://toodarnhaughtt.tumblr.com/post/633269449265414144/wayhaught-enemies-with-benefits-au  
> Their edits give me life.

“I thought you were a lesbian,” Waverly said once the metallic doors had met in the middle, effectively trapping her and her competitor together in the elevator.

“I am,” Nicole Haught answered her, a smirk on her lips and in her tone.

Waverly’s eyes fell to the hint of lacy underwear and slightly pushed up breasts peeking out of the too many undone buttons of Nicole’s blouse. She arched one eyebrow, skeptical.

“Then what the hell was that?”

“I’m a lesbian, but Carter is a straight man. I was being persuasive,” Nicole explained.

“Yea? And what happens when he tries to collect what you not so subtly offered?”

“I tell him no.”

_As if it were that simple._

“Look, I know you’re new at this,” Waverly started her schooling, staring at the door instead of at the infuriating tall redhead standing beside her. “But powerful people like him? They don’t often take ‘no’ for an answer. You have to be careful.”

“ _Aw,_ Earp, I didn’t know you cared. Or are you just pissed he seemed more interested in my offer than in yours?”

Waverly rolled her eyes.

“Of course he was more interested in your offer. Men are incapable of higher function when there are boobs on their faces.”

Haught chuckled. Almost snorted, really.

“Yea they are.”

“I’m just saying,” Waverly continued. “My family’s been in this business since my great great grandfather, I know Guy Carter’s type. You’re smart, Miss Haught, not as smart as I am, but you’re smart. And that means you’ll probably craft great strategies and do really well in court. But smarts alone won’t get you out of a tight spot when it comes to men like Carter. Trust me.”

“We’re competing for the same multi-millionaire client, I have no reason to trust you,” Nicole said, turning to her.

Waverly shifted her gaze from the blinking numbers above the door and met Nicole’s deep brown eyes, taking a step right into her personal space. Her high, high heels helped her dwindle the height difference between her and Nicole. She let her own eyes travel down to Nicole’s lips, the dip in her throat, and the tempting amount of skin her blouse displayed.

“I’d wear something more modest in your next meeting with him – assuming you do manage to get the deal. Let’s hope he forgets what he’s owed.”

A furrow formed between Nicole’s eyebrows.

“I owe him nothing,” she interjected, seemingly disgusted with Waverly.

But Waverly was _not_ the problem.

“I know that, Miss Haught. He, on the other hand…”

The doors opened to the ground floor of the company building. Pant and skirt suits coming and going with busy steps.

Waverly stepped out of the elevator and placed one hand on its door, alerting the sensors to keep the elevator open.

“I hope he takes my deal, for both of our sakes.”

“Well, aren’t you a paragon of altruism?” Nicole’ tone was sickly sweet.

“We’re lawyers, we both know our morals are questionable. It’s just… his are worse.”

Waverly took a breath in and pulled her worry back, wary of being too open in front of, _well_ , not exactly an enemy, but not a friend either.

“Plus,” she let her eyes travel slowly up Nicole’s body, locking them on warm brown ones – “you can do so much better.”

* * *

“I hear congratulations are in order.”

Waverly turned from her table with her sisters and Xavier Dolls, the four of them celebrating the new contract Waverly had ensured for Earp and Daughters Practice of Law, and found a familiar redhead standing behind her.

“Miss Haught.”

“Miss _Hot?”_ Her sister, Wynonna, repeated and let out a dry laugh. “Yea she is.”

Waverly ignored her, but Nicole seemed entertained by Wynonna’s inconvenient comment.

“I assume you’re one of the Earps,” Nicole said, and extended her hand, the smile on her lips betraying her amusement.

“Wynonna,” Waverly’s sister offered, reaching out to shake Nicole’s hand.

“Nicole Haught,” she introduced herself. “I was your sister’s competition for Sight Tech. Got my ass handed to me, it seems.”

“Well, at least it’s a nice ass.”

 _“Wynonna!”_ Waverly intervened, uncomfortable with the direction that that little chat was taking.

Nicole’s clear laughter was a bit of a surprise, redirecting Waverly’s attention from her sister.

“I was wondering,” Nicole said, hints of humor still bubbling in her tone – “would you accompany me to the bar, Miss Earp?” She directed to Waverly.

“Of course. And call me Waverly. There are too many of us Misses Earp.”

“Waverly,” Nicole agreed as she led the way to the bar through the minor crowd. “I was hoping to buy you a drink. It’s what a good loser would do.”

“How humble.” Waverly did not buy that for a second. She observed Nicole leaning on the bar, her smile effective in getting the bartender to notice her. “What’s your angle?”

“My angle?” There was mischief in Nicole’s eyes.

“What’s in it for you?”

“What’s in it for us, really,” she corrected, and stepped into Waverly’s space, closer than Waverly had dared to in the elevator. Their eyes were locked together, their thighs touching, hips and waists brushing into one another and shortening Waverly’s breathing. Nicole skimmed her nose enticingly on the edge of Waverly’s cheek on her way to speak quietly against her ear.

“Wanna come to mine?”

The whole act was so on point Waverly felt her heart stutter for a slow-moving second, her body folding to Nicole’s touch.

It’d been a while since Waverly last had a boyfriend and, unfortunately, she hadn’t had much luck with her one-night stands.

Nicole, though. Nicole looked like she knew what she was doing. A player through and through. And Waverly couldn’t deny it, she did look good enough to eat.

“Are you always this forward?” Waverly asked her, which was a bit unfair, she admitted. After all, Waverly had been the one to first overstate her attraction just a week ago. 

“Yes,” Nicole answered. “Yes I am.”

_Well, alright then._

* * *

Waverly was brought to Nicole’s apartment, but there wasn’t much she managed to notice about the place before Nicole’s hands found their way beneath her blouse.

Her own hands searched Nicole's skin, and it felt warm against Waverly's cold fingertips, the difference in temperature causing Nicole’s muscles to retreat momentarily from the contact.

Nicole’s mouth, though, it felt scorching as it surrounded Waverly’s tongue.

" _Jesus_ , are you running a fever?" She asked, breathless.

Nicole giggled. It sounded sweet, sweeter than she knew Nicole to be.

"No, I just run a little hotter than most people."

"And with that last name?" _Ridiculous!_

"I know." Nicole's smile was different now, genuinely content, in opposition to her usual smirk. Her dimples, too, seemed innocent, not the posed weapon of mass seduction they usually presented themselves as, though the effect was still devastating.

Nicole’s lips and teeth were moved onto Waverly’s neck, and she brought her whole body in contact with Waverly’s: one arm around her waist, the other up her back, her hand tangled in and pulling at Waverly’s hair as she adjusted her position to better expose the small vein jumping in Waverly’s throat. It was almost too much. Waverly could not control the strangled groan that escaped her, her nails digging into Nicole’s lower back in an effort to restrain some of the evidence of her pleasure.

Nicole responded to the harsh treatment of her back with a harder grasp of light brown locks, making all that effort backfire. Tingling traveled down the back of Waverly’s head, through her neck and all the way down to the base of her spine. She felt wetness escaping past her lower lips as her body shivered and her hips rose to meet Nicole’s. _So much for restraint._

But there wasn’t much Waverly could do.

Her traitor body was quite expressive about how much it enjoyed the way Nicole dragged her lips and teeth up her chest as she discarded Waverly’s shirt. Made it obvious that she enjoyed Nicole’s hands rough on her ass, low enough that the tips of her fingers became a cruel reminder of how bad Waverly wanted Nicole to really touch her. Made it obvious that she enjoyed how Nicole squeezed and spread her to better fit the drag of her hips against Waverly’s cunt.

Waverly had managed to open and lower Nicole’s pants and underwear enough for only her own panties to be between them where she needed Nicole the most. And now she had to fight the embarrassment she felt because there was a clear dark, damp patch staining her pink underwear, and the slow back and forth of Nicole’s hips slightly pulling and pushing that damp fabric over Waverly’s center was making sure that there was almost no dry spots on the small piece of clothing.

“Just fuck me already,” Waverly ordered, frustrated and afraid that she’d end up coming so easily. Nicole Haught didn’t need any more help with that big head of hers.

“Oh no, Waverly,” Nicole drawled, and, with one hand, she pulled Waverly’s right leg higher on her hip, while her other one slid down between Waverly’s ass and the wall to press against her entrance, still impeded by Waverly’s underwear, causing Waverly’s own hips to stutter at the promise of penetration. “I think I can make you come just like this.”

 _Indeed, she could_.

That maddening pressure of Nicole’s fingertips trying to push forcefully into her, almost ignoring her ruined panties in between them, as Waverly’s walls tried to pull her inside… The rough drag of Nicole’s sex against her clit – the combination had Waverly hitting her head on the wall hard enough that it would hurt hadn’t her center been pulsing with such force.

Nicole pressed harder into her with her hips and fingers, and Waverly rode both pressures instinctively, her hand commanding on the back of Nicole’s head so that she could bite her screams harshly into the skin just below Nicole’s jawline.

It was a long one, the pulsing in her core renewed with every roll of their hips.

Nicole squeezed harder against Waverly’s cunt and between her cheeks, that tight hole quivering with the unexpected touch – new pleasure added to her orgasm.

Waverly’s hips rolled restlessly, and her lower back was beginning to hurt. Finally, the deep pulses started getting weaker and Waverly felt her muscles relaxing. Her jaw let go of the bruised skin of Nicole’s neck, and the pleasure sat deep within her bones had her brushing her lips affectionately across Nicole’s cheek and toward her mouth.

Still dazed, Waverly’s kiss was slow and uncoordinated, but Nicole followed her lead, yielding easily to the pressure of lips and tongue.

She sighed against Nicole, at last feeling more present than lost in pleasure. She took notice of how sweaty she felt, the skin behind her knee, underneath her breasts, that faint line crossing her abs just above her belly button, and the apex of her thighs.

Nicole brushed their noses together, calling her attention.

“You implied you wanted my fingers, yea?” Nicole asked.

Waverly hummed, still sensitive and a little out of breath, but in no way refusing another go at _this_.

“Any objection to fingers and mouth?”

_No, Your Honor, the defense does not object._

* * *

It was hard not to let her mind wander after that.

Nicole was a great lay, and they ended up inviting each other over quite often. Around twice a week, if Nicole hadn’t messaged her yet, Waverly would call.

“Come over?”

_“Miss me already?”_

_Nicole always sounded so fucking cocky._

“Just a rough day, I could use some stress relief.”

_“You’ve been having a lot of rough days lately.”_

“ _Oh_ , I didn’t know it was such a burden to you. Forget it, then.”

 _“Waverly,”_ Nicole would whine. _“Come on. You know I was just teasing you.”_

“I don’t like being teased.”

_“Debatable.”_

“Alright, smart ass, you coming or not?”

_“With you? Always.”_

The point was: it should be enough. Waverly should not be having trouble concentrating _during a hearing_ just because Nicole looked and sounded confident and well-spoken and _so_ in control as she presented her collective action against Waverly’s client.

Alas, it turned out that having frequent, delicious orgasms did not make Waverly crave them any less.

Seeing Nicole in court, well, it had always been… eventful. Nicole used to be a prosecutor, but a change higher up almost four months ago had meant different politics, and Nicole had been let go. They used to find themselves opposite each other quite often because of that, and Nicole was infuriating more often than not.

Their wins and losses against each other had been quite even up till now, but Waverly suspected she would get quite the advantage until Nicole found her legs working on this side of the law.

Watching Nicole finish her arguments for the day, Waverly found her body tense with expectation.

“Decent pitch for a newbie, Miss Haught.”

Terse brown eyes met her own.

“I haven’t lost yet,” Nicole said, her hands busy shoving her files into her briefcase.

“Hm, but you will.”

“Don’t get cocky, Earp, it doesn’t look good on you.”

“Everything looks good on me,” Waverly teased, leaning on her opponent’s table and inserting herself between it and Nicole, her invitation obvious.

Nicole sighed, but she let her eyes wander over Waverly’s body.

“Am I ever gonna win with you?”

 _“Miss Haught,_ I seem to remember you getting me on my back quite easily.”

* * *

They ended up in Waverly’s apartment this time, with Waverly wrapped around Nicole’s back, lulled by the feeling of Nicole’s naked skin against her own. Waverly moved just enough to drag her nose against Nicole’s shoulder, up her neck and in between wet strands of red hair. Nicole always smelled so good, even when all sweaty and well-fucked.

Nicole’s movement in front of her brought Waverly from her sleepy musings. She left Waverly’s arms and sat at the edge of the bed, picking up her cell phone from the night table.

Something squeezed inside Waverly’s chest, almost panicked for a second, making her reach out without thinking.

“Hey, get back in here, I’m not done with you.”

Nicole smiled, but her eyes seemed a little sad.

No, not sad. Resigned.

“You can barely open your eyes.”

“No, come on,” Waverly said, and tried her best to hide her sleepiness with a sultry run of her eyes over Nicole’s body. “I have one more in me. Get in.”

Nicole’s eyes started gleaming even in the darkness of Waverly’s bedroom, and she moved into the bed. She laid beside Waverly, turned to her, and Waverly copied her position, moving closer to kiss her with intent, hoping to wake up her own body enough to make good on her promise.

But their lips had a mind of their own, and the kiss became something lighter, sweet. Comfortable.

Waverly kissed her and fought sleep and kissed her and kiss-

* * *

Waverly woke up to brown eyes, honeyed by the morning sun, staring down at her.

“You know, if you wanted a sleep over, all you had to do was ask.”

Waverly laughed, a little embarrassed, and started to turn away from Nicole.

“Fuck off.”

“No, come on,” Nicole held her wrist, tacitly asking her to turn back around. “I’m serious.”

“Just ask, huh?” Waverly tried to tease, feeling the burn on her cheeks.

“Yep.”

Waverly swallowed, her heart like a hummingbird’s under Nicole’s expectant gaze.

She didn’t like to feel vulnerable. Didn’t like how this thing with Nicole had ran miles ahead of her without her noticing. Too late to turn back now.

“So…” She paused and took a deep breath in, letting her resolve settle. “How about you sleep with me when you, you know, sleep with me?”

Brown eyes were still shining beautifully above her, and Nicole laughed lightly. Waverly would have felt shame hadn’t affection been coloring Nicole’s tone so clearly.

“Why are you so awkward with this?”

“I’m not!”

Nicole laid more of her weight on Waverly, and Waverly noticed she had a t-shirt on, eagerly taking the distraction.

_ACDC? She definitely found one of Wynonna’s._

“Hey,” Nicole said, and tipped Waverly’s chin so their eyes met again. “I’d love to sleep in your bed whenever you’ll have me.”

Waverly felt all air escape her, reading in Nicole’s tone and expression much more than she had said. Nicole seemed to offer herself to her so easily. Bare before her. And that was what made it easier.

She swallowed and held tight to Nicole’s shirt, hoping the white in her knuckles showed Nicole how willing she was to keep her overnight, every night.

“I think that that might be moving too fast, Nicole.” Waverly looked into her eyes to take the sting from her words. “Cause I’d have you all the time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so cheesy I'm appalled at myself.


End file.
